


Strangers in the dark

by Duchessa712



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Broken Promises, Disappointment, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: Alex, Addison, an hotel room, a promise they break every night."It's always the last time. Every morning they promise and every night they break the pact"
Relationships: Alex Karev/Addison Montgomery
Kudos: 3





	Strangers in the dark

The facts are:

they're drunk

they're lonely

it's the last time.

(It's always the last time. Every morning they promise and every night thy break the pact).

(And they hate each other a little for discovering themselves so weak and pathetic and needy).

The not-fact is:

they're in love (and is a tragedy and a comedy and everything in between: they don't know if they should cry or laugh and so they stay silent, letting the words weighting them down, anchoring them to the bed and to each other and to these versions of themselves they hate so much).

Sometimes at work, where this thing doesn't exist, where they're professionals and serious, they dwell on how healthy this thing is and they promise again that night would be the last.

And they're so sure of their self-control, of their positions in life and then they look in each other's eyes and there are no words but only lips and teeth and moans and screams and it's Heaven.

It's Hell they think in the morning, when they wake up to a warm bed and each other's naked form and its a game of who is better at avoiding any contact (physical contact, eye contact. There is a routine, spots in the bed they don't touch, part of the floor they don't look at, because it burns and they feel soffucated).

They can never promise when they're like this: naked, exposed, fragile.

When he goes away she exhales and runs her hands trough her crimson hair and presses the palms against her eyes, willing the headache to go away because she can't be so tired when the day hasn't even begun.

She breaths heavily and forces herself to get up and get dressed and eat something and go to the hospital where she will take route after route to avoid Meredith and Derek and Mark, almost conving herself she's also avoiding her problems.

When he walks out of the door he stays still for a moment, just the time to ball his hands into fists and quite down the disappointment and the rage and the frustration because it shouldn't have happened, not again, not after last night.

He grits his teeth and shakes his head, freeing himself of these troublesome thoughts.

Then he runs.


End file.
